Jin Toujou
Jin Toujou (東城 迅 Tōjō Jin) is Basara Toujou's father and a former member of the Hero Clan. Appearance Jin is an average sized, slim man with long, brown hair and glasses. Personality Jin seems to be usually calm and careless but he can be very serious as seen when he explained Basara Mio's situation. According to Basara, Jin hated the Village of Heroes and its elders ever since their decision to banish Basara, after the incident with his "Banishing Shift". However, it seems that he still holds significant sway over their decision making, as he managed to convince the elders to change Mio back into a "target of observation" and to have Yuki live in the Toujou household, instead of confining her to the village as punishment. History Past In his youth, Jin was originally affiliated with the Vatican. His military success during the great war is what lead the demons to refer to him as the god of war. Jin had also been known to act on his own and eventually collided with the upper levels of the Vatican. Jin's fallout with the Vatican is what caused him to return to the Village. Raphaeline who had been watching over the war, took interest in Jin, and gave him the holy sword Balmung. On the battlefield, Jin eventually crossed swords with Sapphire. The two of them would then have a series of battles that would change their lives forever. Raphaeline one day decided to intervene in one of their battles, and the clash of the three of their powers caused a dimensional space to unravel and suck them in. While trapped in an unknown dimension special the three of them soon grew fond of each other. The ancient evil dragon fafnir appeared and the three of them together defeated it causing a the dimensional space to unravel yet again providing a way home. 20 dragons soon appeared and Jin threw Sapphire and Raphaeline into the barrier to send them back to the human world. Jin was then stuck in the dimensional space fighting against the 20 dragons. It's heavily implied that while he was trapped in the dimensional space Jin drank fafnir's blood and used the power he gained to defeat the 20 dragons. Eventually Sapphire and Raphaeline make it back to Jin. The three of them then have sex, and Sapphire gets pregnant with Basara. Basara is then transfered to the womb of Raphaeline, in order to birth and raise Basara in the divine realm. The three of them would soon part ways, but promised to meet again. Raphaeline unfortunately wasn't able to live up to her end of the promise and was dealt a fate far worse than conventional death by the Gods. Chisato then took the baby Basara to Jin in the human world along with Raphaeline's dying wish. Jin told Sapphire the news she decided to live in exile in the demon realm. After working with Wilbert to achieve a peace agreement between the Demons and Hero Clan. Jin's role in creating the peace agreement allowed for the Village to gain autonomy from the Vatican. Although Jin decided to live in the Village, he quit formally working as a hero since he felt protecting his son was more important than protecting the world. When Basara's power's went out of control and he was banished from the Village, the Vatican offered to take in both Jin and Basara. Jin who was suspicious about the intentions of the archbishop declined their offer and moved to Tokyo with Basara. Plot Jin appeared when he took Basara to meet his new step sisters. He acted calm during their first meeting, something that worried Basara since his future wife hadn't come yet. So Basara asked Jin for an explanation and he causally replied that the girls' mother isn't coming since she's on a business trip. Basara was confusled but then his father explained him that they were going to live together for one week in order to know if they can coexist. Six days later he and his son moved in order to live with Mio and Maria and the first two days passed peacefully. But Jin had to go on a business trip too so he left Basara in charge, giving him their first family picture. Later, when Basara found out the truth about the two girls, Jin called him and explained him the tuasituation and the reason why he decided to take care of these two girls. Later, he is seen inside of the demon lord castle sitting on his throne casually. He states how its an honor that the demon lord knows his name then proceeds to engage in combat with him. Power & Abilities As a member of the hero clan, Jin has inhuman abilities and strength. He is also very smart as he was able to figure Mio's situation as well as her future actions. Immense Strength: He was known to be an exceptionally powerful hero, as Takigawa mentions that one of the reasons that Wilbert withdrew his soldiers from combat was supposedly because he was afraid of Jin's strength, being seen as something akin to a God of War. Banishing Shift: Jin like Basara is capable of using Banishing Shift and Shoumetsukensen. However Jin is able to use the ability freely without it being restricted to a counter attack like Basara. Trivia * His height is 183cm References Site Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Toujou Household Category:Hero